This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This review describes the use of low-energy collisionally activated dissociation (CAD) with both tandem quadrupole and ion-trap mass spectrometry toward structural characterization of glycerophospholipids (GPLs), including classes of glycerophosphocholine, glycerophosphoethanolamine, glycerophosphoserine, glycerophosphoglycerol glycerophosphoinositol and glycerophosphatidic acid, as well as their lyso-, plasmanyl-, and plasmenylphospholipid subclasses.